The majority of cleaning fluids for household use is sold in plastic spray bottles, consisting of a bottle body with a threaded opening at the top, connected to a spray device which includes a siphon straw, trigger and pump assembly, and spray nozzle. The majority of these cleaning fluids are intended to clean horizontal surfaces (countertops, carpets, floors). To apply the spray to a horizontal surface, the user will tilt the spray bottle at an angle so the nozzle directs the spray downward. When the fluid in the bottle reaches a low level and a user attempts to apply the fluid to a horizontal surface, the bottom of the siphon straw will not remain in contact with the remaining fluid and will draw air into the straw. The user will then hold the bottle vertically to put the siphon straw in contact with the remaining fluid, prime the straw and pump with several trigger squeezes, then aim the spray nozzle downward to apply the fluid. With one or two trigger squeezes, the pump and straw are now empty, and the user will re-prime. This process is inefficient. Additionally, there will always be a small volume of liquid remaining in the bottle that the user is unable to spray, due to the siphon straw not extending to the absolute bottom of the bottle, and also due to the bottle bottom's flat shape, which spreads the remaining fluid out over the entire bottle bottom surface.